


winters rain

by UnicornDealer



Series: Random Poetry [1]
Category: Will add next chapter
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornDealer/pseuds/UnicornDealer
Summary: Random poems i wrote in my journal.
Relationships: None
Series: Random Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538551
Kudos: 1





	winters rain

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, read it comment. you do you boo. Do whatever your heart desires :).

One might think people would stay inside  
But not I  
People may say it's to cold to play  
But not I  
Running through the park with winters rain  
Brings joy inside of this cold broken heart

Staring at the sky as it falls  
Feeling the flakes land on skin  
Letting them fall in the palm of my hand

Laughing as my cheeks turn rosy red  
My heart flutters with joy and content  
falling backwards into the powder  
A snow angel forms  
building snowmen for hours

Enjoy it while it lasts  
The beauty that is nature  
for winters rain won't last forever.


End file.
